Umayyads (Abd al-Malik)
The Umayyad Caliphate led by Umar is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Urdnot_Scott and regalmanemperor. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Umayyad Caliphate' The Muslim Empire of the Caliphate - also known as the Islamic Empire or the Arab kingdom - came into existence after the Prophet Mohammed's death in 632 AD, created by Mohammed's disciples as a continuation of the political authority he established. During its long existence the Caliphate would grow to enormous size and power, dominating Spain, North Africa, the Middle East, Anatolia, the Balkans and Persia, ruling an empire that at least rivaled that of the Romans at the height of their power. The Arab Empire began in Medina, on the Arabian Peninsula, in what is now known as Saudi Arabia. The interior is generally inhospitable desert - barren, sandy and hot with summer temperatures reaching as high as 130 degrees F. Medina and Mecca occupy the more fertile coastal regions along the Red Sea. The first "caliph" (head of state) of this empire after Mohammed's death was Abu Bakr, who in turn was followed by three other "Rightly Guided Caliphs" in succession. After the death of the fourth, Ali ibn Abi Talib, in 661, a power struggle ensued between factions backing rival claimants, with the Umayyad family eventually emerging victorious. Argument about who was the legitimate caliph would rage for millennia and have had a significant effect upon Islamic and world history that continues to this day. The Umayyads were a merchant family based in Mecca. They had converted to Islam in 627, becoming prominent supporters of Mohammed and his successors. The early Umayyad caliphs were based in Damascus, Syria, and the Syrian army formed the backbone of the Arab military forces. The Umayyads expanded Arabian power east, building outposts and sending expeditions into Central Asia and northwestern India. In addition the Umayyads launched the invasion of North Africa. In the 7th century they constructed a Mediterranean fleet with which they launched a series of unsuccessful raids against Christian Constantinople. The Umayyad Caliphate reached its zenith under the reign of Abd al-Malik (reigned 685-705). In the west, Abd's armies overran much of Spain, while in the east the Caliphate invaded Sind in India and conquered Bukhara, Samarkand, Khwarezm, and many more places too hard to spell. al-Malik also oversaw a reorganization of the Caliphate's bureaucracy, economy, and the institution of a post service. During his reign the arts flourished, particularly architecture. The empire suffered a decline after Abd al-Malik's death. A series of mediocre caliphs combined with economic troubles and military reverses in the east and west fueled tribal rivalries within the Caliphate, and in 750 the Umayyads were defeated and overthrown at the Battle of the Great Zab River. 'Abd al-Malik' Abd al-Malik ibn Marwan was the 5th Umayyad caliph, and was a well-educated man and capable ruler who was able to solve many political problems that impeded his rule. The 14th-century Muslim historian Ibn Khaldun stated that "`Abd al-Malik ibn Marwan is one of the greatest Arab and Muslim Caliphs. He followed in the footsteps of `Umar ibn al-Khattab, the Commander of the Believers, in regulating state affairs". During his reign, all important records were translated into Arabic, and for the first time, a special currency for the Muslim world was minted, which led to war with the Byzantine Empire under Justinian II. The Byzantines were led by Leontios at the Battle of Sebastopolis in 692 in Asia Minor and were decisively defeated by al-Malik after the defection of a large contingent of Slavs. The Islamic currency was then made the only currency of exchange in the Muslim world. Also, many reforms happened in his time relating to agriculture and commerce. Al-Malik extended and consolidated Muslim rule, made Arabic the state language and organised a regular postal service. Abd al-Malik is known as the "Father of Kings": his four sons succeeded him as the caliph one after another. 'Dawn of Man' All from Al-Andalus to Samarkand await your guidance, great ruler Abd al-Malik of the Umayyad Dynasty. Driven by the religious duty of Jihad, the Umayyads ruled the largest state the world had yet seen, stretching from the Atlantic coast of Spain and North Africa to the borders of India. An able administrator compared to the great Rashidun Caliph Umar, under your reign Arabic finally became the official language of the government, new coins were issued, the postal service was expanded and served as an intelligence network and the Dome of the Rock was built in the holy city of Jerusalem. Mighty deputy of God, this colossal Caliphate would eventually come to fragment into several petty and warring states and forever break the unity of the Dar al-Islam; but your people proudly remember the days in which all of the faithful, from Spain to Persia, were united under the banner of the Umayyads. Can you reclaim these lands in the name of your dynasty, and then lead your armies into many more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Very well, I will grant you audience for the moment. You must surely be humbled by my presence. Defeat: You lowlife scoundrel think that you are apt to supplant my magnificent dynsty? You are not fit to lead even the most barbarous tribe of berbers. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Implement Aniconic Coins' We should undermine the influence of foreign powers in our realm by issuing our own currency that exalts our own faith, customs and state. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Umayyads *Player must have founded a religion *May only be enacted once Costs: *A sum of Gold Rewards: *An equivalent sum of Faith 'Empower the Qays' The political landscape of the caliphate has changed; we must rely on the Qays and forsake the Yamans if our dynasty is to remain in power. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Umayyads *Must have researched Civil Service *May only be enacted once Costs: *A sum of Culture Rewards: *May no longer build Yamanis, and all existing Yamanis are converted to Longswordsmen or Crossbowmen *A sum of Gold, increasing with each Yamani converted in this way 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now buying your keffiyeh and painting arabesques. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TarcisioCM, Urdnot_Scott, regalmanemperor'': Authors Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Arabia